Seijuurou Madness
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Tokyo dihantui oleh "Ghouls" misterius yang melahap manusia. Manusia dicekam oleh ketakutan dari para Ghoul yang identitasnya masih menjadi misteri. Seorang mahasiswa bernama Akashi Seijuurou tertarik pada seorang gadis. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata gadis tersebut adalah sesosok Ghoul yang ditakuti umat manusia./ Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Prologue: Ghoul


"Terjadi sesuatu di Gedung Aquila. Masuk."

Terdengar suara riuh yang berasal dari sebuah helikopter di udara. Terlihat juga beberapa _tank _dan mobil-mobil tentara tengah menyusuri jalan. Beberapa tentara juga terlihat sibuk dnegan _walkie talkie _mereka masing-masing.

"Terdapat satu _Ghoul_* berada di dalam gedung tersebut. Ganti."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana. Masuk."

Dan perbincangan di antara kedua tentara itu digantikan oleh bisingnya suara helikopter yang akan mendarat di puncak Gedung Aquila. Setelah mendarat, beberapa tentara turun dari helikopter dan berlari menuju suatu ruangan yang terdapat sesosok _Ghoul_.

Di samping itu, terlihat seorang wanita tengah melakukan sesuatu di tengah ke gelapan. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi tubuh wanita itu tidak terbalut oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Daging…darah….hahaha aku akan memakan semuanya," ujar wanita itu dengan nada juga intonasi yang terbilang horror. Wanita itu dengan kasarnya membanting seorang pria ke kaca akuarium yang tebal, sehingga menimbulkan darah segar keluar dari kepala pria tersebut.

"Aku akan memakannya!" teriak wanita itu dan langsung melahap daging juga darah pria yang tadi ia banting. Wanita itu langsung menyeringai puas dan memasang tampang psikopatnya.

"Hoo~ Ternyata kau disitu rupanya." Suara tersebut sukses membuat wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, diriliknya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh gemuk tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, pria tersebut berhenti beberapa meter dari wanita itu untuk berjaga jarak.

"Apa maumu kesini?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada kesal karena kedatangan pria tersebut sukses membuat dirinya menghentikan aktifitas memakan manusia.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbuat ulah seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Kau kasar juga rupanya. Memangnya kau tahu siapa diriku?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada sedikit mengejek, tak lama kemudian wanita itu mulai berdiri tapi tidak memperlihatkan sosok wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu. Kau hanyalah seorang pria yang hobinya mengganggu kesibukanku."

"Lancang sekali kau rupanya. Tapi sayang sekali sepertinya aku harus menangkapmu. Atau lebih tepatnya—"

**PATS!**

"Membunuhmu hidup-hidup," bisik pria itu di kuping wanita tersebut dan terlihat pria tersebut mulai mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi hendak membelah kepala hingga ujung kaki wanita itu. Tetapi sayang usahanya tidak berhasil.

Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, terlihat seperti tentakel merah maroon dengan sisik dimana-mana. Dengan cepat, pria itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan hasilnya wanita tersebut hilang dari pandangannya sembari membawa pedang miliknya.

Mengetahui hal itu, pria tersebut mulai menggertakan giginya. Napasnya mulai memberat. Matanya mulai menyilatkan kebencian yang amat teramat dalam.

"KEMBALIKAN PEDANGKU!" teriak pria tersebut dan sukses membuat ruangan itu menggema oleh suaranya sendiri.

* * *

"_**Seijuurou Madness"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, horror, sadist, blood scene, hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari Tokyo Ghoul**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Crime**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro (maybe)**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Tokyo dihantui oleh "**_**ghouls**_**" misterius yang melahap manusia. Seorang mahasiswa bernama Akashi Seijuurou tertarik pada seorang gadis. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata gadis tersebut adalah sesosok **_**Ghoul**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue:**

**:: Ghoul ::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hee? Tidak bosan tuh hanya kencan di toko buku?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan nada malasnya. Iris _dark blue_ nya memandang dalam iris _crimson_ sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah! Kencan di toko buku itu sangat membosankan!" gerutu pemuda itu dengan tidak terima. Maksudnya oh ayolah apakah tidak ada yang lebih menarik lagi dari kencan ke toko buku? Mendengar hal itu, pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ itu mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya.

"Menurutmu memang membosankan tapi bagi **kami** itu tidak."

"Kami? Memangnya kau sudah jadian?"

"Tentu saja belum bodoh." Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu langsung tertawa renyah kepada sahabatnya, entah kenapa tapi rasanya lucu sekali sahabatnya menjawab seperti itu.

"Sebelum itu siapa nama gadis yang kau sukai itu?"

"Namanya Alexandra Gracia."

"Hoo pasti dia keturunan bule, Akashi bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Akashi' atau yang lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuurou itu mengangguk, lalu ia mulai mengambil buku menu dan mulai melihatnya dengan saksama. Setelah itu, ia mulai memanggil seorang pelayang. Dengan sigap, pelayang tersebut langsung menghampiri Akashi beserta sahabatnya.

"Aku pesan _vanilla latte_, kau mau pesan apa Daiki?" tanya Seijuurou kepada pemuda yang bernama 'Daiki' itu.

"Hmm? _Black coffe_ saja sepertinya."

"Baiklah satu _vanilla latte_ dan satu _black coffe_ ada lagi?"

Entah kenapa, Daiki mulai berdiri dan menatap pelayang itu dengan dalam. Iris _baby blue_ pelayan tersebut tampak sangat tenang juga damai. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Sebagian wajahnya terhalang oleh poni _bluenette_ miliknya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Daiki kepada pelayang itu. Tapi pelayan tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang disuguhi oleh Daiki. Lalu mulailah niat genit dari pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki ini.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Daiki dengan semangat, pelayang tersebut menatap kedua pelanggannya dengan malu dan langsung berlari dari meja mereka menuju kasir.

"Kau memang bodoh Daiki."

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang—"

**KLINING! KRIET! BLAM!**

Terlihat seorang gadis memasuki kafe itu. Gadis tersebut memiliki surai _kuning pucat _yang panjang sampai pinggangnya. Matanya dilindungi oleh kacamata ber-frame _magenta_. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas beserta beberapa buku di tangannya, lalu ia mulai mengambil duduk tidak jauhd ari tempat Seijuurou dan Daiki berada.

Melihat itu, terlihat rona merah di paras tampan milik Seijuurou. Daiki yang melihat perubahan itu secara langsung mulai tertawa geli. Setelah itu, ia mencondongkan badannya mendekati Seijuurou.

"Oi Akashi apakah itu gadis yang kau maksud?" bisik Daiki dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa bertanya lagi?"

"Hahaha baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya," jawab Daiki yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe tersebut.

"Daiki pesanannya—"

**BLAM!**

"Cih dia menyuruhku untuk membayar lagi," gerutu Seijuurou kesal, lalu ia mulai melirik ke belakang dan mendapati gadis tersebut tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah Seijuurou sembari membaca buku kembali. Seijuurou memicingkan matanya dan mendapati novel yang tengah di baca oleh gadis tersebut. Seketika itu juga, iris heterokrom nya membulat sempurna ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

'Ternyata dia suka membaca novel itu sama sepertiku,' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Hah? Dia senang dengan novel yang karangannya sama denganmu?]**

"Iya tentu saja Daiki."

**[Hmm…jadi besok kau akan kemana?]**

"Pastinya aku akan kencan ke toko buku."

**[Hee? Tidak bosan tuh? Kau ini sama sekali tidak romantis.]**

"Berisik Daiki."

**[Hahaha gomen gomen, baiklah kalau begitu semoga sukses untuk besok.]**

"Tentu."

**PIP!**

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Daiki memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ miliknya. Setelah itu ia mulai mengayuh kembali sepeda nya menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Di samping itu seorang kepala kepolisian keluar dari suatu gedung diikuti oleh asistennya.

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda _Ghoul_ disekitar sini?" tanyanya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Belum ada. Tapi kami akan mencari kembali tanda-tanda mereka Hyuuga-san."

Kepala kepolisian yang dipanggil 'Hyuuga' itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia mulai memerintahkan kembali anak buahnya untuk segera melacak keberadaan _Ghoul_. Hyuuga sendiri merasa resah juga gelisah, pasalnya banyak kejadian pembunuhan sadis disebabkan oleh _Ghoul_.

"Kuharap kami bisa memusnahkan para _Ghoul_ dari dunia ini," desisnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Seijuurou dan Alex tengah berada di sebuah restoran di pinggir stasiun. Keduanya saling berbincang satu sama lain. Sesekali terdengar tawaan kecil dari keduanya. Sesekali juga terdengar suara gerutu dari Alex karena tidak terima di jahili oleh Seijuurou. Setelah itu, keduanya saling memakan pesanan yang mereka pesan satu sama lain. Seijuurou melahap_ beef steak_ nya, sedangkan Alex hanya memakan sedikit sekali roti isi miliknya. Melihat itu, kening Seijuurou berkedut bingung.

"Alex-san ada apa? Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan?" tanya Seijuurou. Mendnegar hal itu, Alex mulai menatap Seijuurou dengan was-was.

"A-ah tidak aku hanya sedang melakukan program diet."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan mulai melahap kemabli makanannya. Tak lama kemudian, Alex bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa tas miliknya dna tentu saja membuat Seijuurou dilanda kebingungan.

"Alex-san?"

"U-um aku mau pulang."

"Tapi pesanannya—"

"Tidak apa-apa terima kasih untuk hari ini Akashi-san," ujarnya sopan sembari menunduk sedikit. Lalu, dirinya hendak berjalan menjauhi Seijuurou sebelum suatu tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan miliknya. Alex kaget dan spontan melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Seijuurou tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kuantar pulang."

"A-akashi-san—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, perintahku mutlak." Mendengar hal itu, Alex terkekeh geli dan mengiyakan ajakan Seijuurou. Seijuurou sendiri mulai mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, puas dengan jawaban dari si empu. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya dan keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari restoran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Seijuurou mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupannya. Dahulu, ayahnya seorang novelis terkenal tetapi sayangnya ia terkena jantung di usianya yang menginjak umur dua puluh enam tahun. Setelah itu ibunya mulai bekerja mencari nafkah untuk kebutuhan dirinya juga ibundanya. Mendengar itu, alex mulai bungkam ia tidak percaya jika ternyata Seijuurou memendam masa lalu yang menurut dirinya kelam.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Alex menunjukkan jalan pulang ke rumahnya, Seijuurou mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Alex. Meski begitu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya. Tapi Seijuurou mulai menepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran negative itu. Hening mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Seijuurou akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya tentu saja memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini kan tempat dimana kejadian _Ghoul_ itu ada, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Akashi-san."

Seijuurou menghela napas dan mengangguk. Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah gedung yang masih dibangun, sungguh Seijuurou makin dilanda dengan kebingungan. Pasalnya tidak ada jalan perumahan di sekitar sini adanya hanya sebuah mobil _bulldozer_ dengan beberapa batu bata juga beberapa semen.

"Alex-san sebenarnya—"

**BRUK!**

Seijuurou membulatkan kedua irisnya, ia kaget begitu Alex menghambur ke pelukannya. Jujur saja jantung Seijuurou berpacu dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Alex mencengkram pelan baju yang dipakai Seijuurou.

"Akashi-san tidak Seijuurou-kun."

"A-ah iya? Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou dengan gelagapan.

"A-aku…a-aku mencintaimu," jawab Alex dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Seijuurou. Seketika itu juga, keluarlah sebuah tentakel merah dari tubuh Alex yang tentu saja membuat Seijuurou membulatkan kembali iris _crimson_ nya.

_**ZRAAASSHH!**_

"UUUAAARRGGHH!" teriak Seijuurou yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bahunya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Kini terlihat Alex tengah memandangnya remeh dan terlihat juga bekas darah Seijuurou yang ia gigit tadi menempel pada bibir tipisnya.

"Aaa~ Seijuurou-kun kau sungguh enak."

Seijuurou menatap kembali wajah Alex dan langsung membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia sekarang tahu bahwa Alex merupakan salah satu makhluk _Ghoul_. Makhluk yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia. Secepat mungkin, Seijuurou berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tetapi sayang usahanya sia-sia belaka.

Tentakel milik Alex dengan cepatnya menarik kaki Seijuurou dan membuat si empu jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, tentakel tersebut mulai melempar Seijuurou ke puing bangunan yang belum jadi. Dikarenakan lemparannya cukup keras sehingga puing bangunan tersebut hancur dan rubuh ke tanah seketika itu juga. Setelah itu, Alex mulai menarik kembali tentakelnya dan mulai menatap Seijuurou. Terlihat kini, Seijuurou menatap lemah ke arah Alex tetapi yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan ala psikopat.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencicipi bagian dari tubuhmu Sei-juu-rou-kun."

_**ZRAASSHH!**_

"UUAARRGGHH! PUAH!" Seijuurou kembali berteriak serta meringis, ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang tengah melandanya sekarang. Terlihat kini tentakel tersebut menerobos masuk ke dalam perut Seijuurou dan berhasil menembus keluar. Darah segar pun mulai berhamburan keluar dari perut serta mulut Seijuurou. Setelah itu, Alex mulai melempar kembali Seijuurou ke arah salah satu puing bangunan.

"Oh sayang lemakmu sungguh pas sekali, rasanya aku ingin segera melahap dirimu," ledeknya sembari menyunggingkan senyum horror. Alex mulai berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou yang terkapar lemah di tanah, setelah itu ia mulai mengacungkan tentakelnya tinggi-tinggi hendak membelah Seijuuroud ari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Sayonara Sei—"

**BRUAK!**

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja ketika sebuah besi bangunan menimpa dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, tentakel merah itu hilang dalam sekejap dan tidak meninggalkan jejak satu pun. Di saat itu juga Alexandra Gracia sesosok _Ghoul_ mati dengan sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tertimpa oleh besi-besi bangunan sedangkan kepalanya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang banyak sekali.

Pandangan Seijuurou mulai mengabur dan seketika itu juga ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menutup iris _crimson_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Seijuurou POV-**

_Sensei organ perutnya rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi._

Hah? Suara siapa itu?

_Tidak ada pilihan. Kita gunakan transplantasi organ._

Sebenarnya aku dimana?

_Tapi sensei bagaimana caranya?_

Siapa itu? Seseorang tolong jawab!

_Tidak ada pilihan. Kita pakai saja organ gadis itu._

Tunggu dulu! Rasanya ada sensasi aneh di tubuhku.

_Baik sensei._

Sensasi apa ini? Rasanya begitu menggelitik perutku.

_Kita mulai._

Aku pun tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar percapakan itu. Kata dokter, sudah dua minggu aku tidak siuman dari tidurku. Akhirnya saat itu tiba dimana aku membuka kembali mataku. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku merasakan suatu keganjalan. Diraihlah sebuah cermin yang tak jauh dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Begitu aku bercermin, aku kaget dan hendak melempar cermin tersebut jauh-jauh. Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Mataku. Iris crimson itu tidak seperti yang dulu. Melainkan menjadi suatu iris yang sangat mengerikan bagiku.

**-End Of Seijuurou POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author note:**_

Minna kembali lagi dengan Kazune. Oke fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime summer terbaru yang berjudul _**Tokyo Ghoul**_. Entah apa yang merasuki Kazune tapi rasanya Kazune ingin cepet-cepet buat fic tentang anime itu. Oh iya minna, Kazune kasih tau aja ya genre fic ini terbilang sangat gore sekali. Jadi kalo ada yang tidak kuat silahkan klik tombol kembali. Oh iya sebelum itu terima kasih para readers tercinta yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic geje milik Kazune. XD

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
